The invention relates to a device for the converting of kinetic energy in water waves into electrical energy, here called a wave-power device.
From Japanese patent specification 55160967 (Yasuhiro 1980) it is known to arrange a plurality of floating bodies in rows on a raft, with bars which extend upwardly from each floating body to a linear generator. Such a structure can be towed carefully, and can be operated without another connection to the bottom other than mooring chains or hawsers. However the towering generator parts create potential problems during storms. Therefore, this design did not receive attention for any practical use.
From German patent publication 43 38 103 (Klemm 1995) a wave-power device is known, where there is a row of stator tubes with coils, which are fastened in a frame, are inserted flotation gears with permanent magnets, which form a rotor of a linear generator. The capacity of such a generator will be too small for feeding electricity into the public mains and producing profit as an energy supplier.
From U.S. Pat. specification No. 3,546,473 (Rich 1969) it is known to make an energy converter with a floating body which forms a moving part of a linear generator, while the other parts are anchored to the seabed. This solution results in problems with the tides, and is calculated for a very low profit.
From U.S. Pat. specification No. 4,742,241 (Melvin 1988) it is known to couple together several energy converters in an electro-hydraulic system, as several floating bodies each drives its reciprocating pump which is coupled in parallel for the operation of one or several hydraulic motors. This construction will be expensive on account of the many pumps which have to be produced with high precision, and which are exposed to operational disturbances in a demanding environment.
From U.S. Pat. specification No. 4,622,473 (Curry 1986) a similar reciprocating piston-type system as mentioned above is known, which is coupled to a platform structure. Also, in this case, the costs will be high, and the many mechanical elements will be exposed to wear and climatic influence.